Simon Lanoire
Simon Lanoire '''(also known as '''The Blackbird professionally) is a key character in the ''Melodies of Realms ''series. Biography Before the events of the books, the Blackbird operated as chief spymaster of the Acrylian Court, serving several Lord Regnan including the legendary Bavel of Jerranon, who worked closely with the spymaster to shape it into its eventual role. The Blackbird became something of a legend in Acrylian lore, although he rarely acknowledged his fame and even more rarely entered the public eye. Unfortunately, he did not get on well with a later Lord Regna: Darrus of Rougion. Their relationship was strained and the lack of communication between spymaster, ruler and High Scholar Vergen (with whom the Blackbird had a mutual distrust) eventually led to the Seize of Acrylion. Scherzo The Blackbird's first real evidence of a plot against Acrylion comes on the dawn of a meeting between the Lord Regna and an ambassador from the small island of Webblia. He realises that the meeting is a trap, and reluctantly forms a temporary truce with Vergen to try and save the Lord Regna. Alas, the plot is successful and Darrus of Rougion is slain in his throne room. Simultaneously, Canvar finds itself under attack from unseen assailants. Powerless to save the city, the Blackbird and Vergen are forced to flee in a rowboat, lest they be killed themselves. After rowing for several days on limited supplies, the pair's boat is captured by pirate Derrik Darkstone, who intends to sell the valuable Acrylians as slaves in the Lawless Waters. Although Vergen laments their fate, the Blackbird is able to break free when food is brought for them and attempts to singlehandedly gain control of the ship. He manages to incapcitate several of Derrik's crew, and he is about to duel the pirate when the ship is attacked by one of Derrik's rivals. In the resulting battle, the Blackbird impresses Derrik, and the latter offers the spymaster a second-in-command position. The ship moors in Orell, and the Blackbird consults with his contacts. They inform him that all contact with Acrylion has ceased, and there is great uncertainty about the course of events. He asks for news of Webblia, and is distraught to find that the island has also fallen silent, and any visitors do not return. With this information, he returns to Derrik, and agrees to return to Acrylion with him. Stopping off at Besal to gather supplies, the Blackbird and Derrik are both confused by the sudden change in the normally friendly Greatwyn port. The guards are unfriendly and threaten the newcomers with execution if they stay too long. Before they leave, however, they encounter a fellow sailor named William who has just returned from a failed trip to Acrylion, with a certain Pierre Lanoire as passenger. Buoyed by this information, the Blackbird decides to meet with his brother. Mazurka The Blackbird and Vergen travel to Brightpoint to visit the Acrylian Embassy, where the Blackbird reunites with his brother, Pierre. The younger Lanoire tells of his failed voyage to Acrylion, and the elder replies with the tale of the sudden assassination of the Lord Regna and subsequent attack. They discuss the situation, and decide that they must somehow return to Acrylion, despite the magickal barrier protecting it. It is concluded that, with some modifications both technological and magickal, Derrik's ship could pierce the barrier, but only just. While Vergen remains with Pierre to gather further information, both regarding the Acrylian attack and new Greatwyn ruler Drann, the Blackbird travels back to Besal, armed with a list of modifications to be performed on Derrik's ship. However their attempts are cut short by the return of Vergen, who is being pursued by the Clerical Order. The Clerics are held back by the sailors of Besal, which gives Derrik enough time to make final preparations and set sail for Acrylion. As the boat enters the magickal storm, the Blackbird prepares several charms Pierre gave to him, which enhance the ship's power. But it becomes apparent that the preparations were not enough: the boat will never make it through in one piece. In one last desperate effort, the Blackbird forces the boat straight on at full speed, aiming to make it as close as possible to the Acrylian shore. Eventually the ship disintegrates with the force of the storm, and the Blackbird, Vergen and Derrik are all thrown into the depths. Miraculously, the Blackbird finds himself on dry land, not far from the Acrylian capital. However, Vergen and Derrik are nowhere to be seen. Sadly assuming them to have perished in the storm, he struggles to his feet and starts to make his way towards Canvar. Requiem Upon his arrival in Canvar, the Blackbird sets about finding his old friends in the capital. However, everywhere he tries he finds that his contacts are dead, missing, or simply too afraid to talk. Canvar has changed, and not for the better. The only lead he finds is a secret message left by one of his oldest allies, Charle Garrauche, hinting at a cache of secret papers. The Blackbird breaks into Garrauche's house only to run into his daughter, Amelia. The young Garrauche has been snooping into the government, and she agrees to work together with the spymaster to work out what is going on. With Amelia's help, the Blackbird infiltrates the government, and gets into the favour of a high-ranking official, from whom he manages to extract vital information. He concludes that the Webblians are very much in charge, but for reasons unknown are trying very hard to keep this control invisible. It is around this time that Derrik and Vergen arrive in Canvar with a small delegate of Grecans. As they slumber they are attacked by Webblian assassins, but the Blackbird had discovered this plan, and is able to foil it, reuniting with his travelling companions. The Grecans warmly greet him, having heard of his exploits, and gladly offer their assistance. The Blackbird's first priority, though, is to track down who sent the assassins. With only a name to go on, the Blackbird has his work cut out, especially with a selectively wiped set of Acrylian Archives. But one clue leads him to another, and eventually he tracks the assassins down to a house on the harbourside. He and Amelia venture there to confront whoever is behind the plot, but they are deceived. The house they find is abandoned, and the Blackbird has only just enough time to shove Amelia through a window before the runes placed in strategic locations detonate, completely destroying the house with him within it. Legacy The Blackbird's contribution to the Acrylian cause was extremely notable, and it is likely without him the Webblian plot would never have been foiled. Vergen, Derrik and Amelia all continue his work despite his death, and are eventually able to throw out the Webblian infiltrators and return the city to Acrylian hands. Category:Characters from Acrylion Category:Members of the Ministry of Acrylion Category:Spymasters Category:Members of Derrik's crew Category:Members of the Lanoire family